kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Anime/Music
→ Game audio Theme Singles Color of the Sea OPテーマシングル「海色（みいろ）」 AKINO from bless4 (OP Theme Single 「Kaishoku(Miiro)」 AKINO from bless4) * Artist: AKINO from bless4 * Lyrics: (1) minatoku, (2) SugarLover * Composer: (1) WEST GROUND, (2) Saito Yuuya * Arrangement: (1) WEST GROUND, (2) Saito Yuuya & Itou Mitsuya? (伊藤ミツヤ) * Publisher: Victor Entertainment * Release: February 18, 2015 ** Orderable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan Track 1: Color of the Sea Track 2: Just Moving On Now Track 3: Color of the Sea (Instrumental ver.) Track 4: Just Moving On Now (Instrumental ver.) * みいろ (''miiro) is an alternate reading of 海色 (kaishoku)'' * Track 1 is the opening ** Employed in Winter 2015 Event as E-3, E-4, & E-5 boss node BGMs *** E-5 utilizes a different section of the track Fubuki EDテーマシングル「吹雪」 西沢幸奏（にしざわしえな） (ED Theme Single 「Fubuki」 Nishizawa Shiena) * Artist: Nishizawa Shiena (website / Ameba / Facebook / Twitter) * Lyrics: (1) minatoku, (2) Micco * Composer: (1) Hige Driver, (2) Tanaka Jun'ya * Arrangement: (1) WEST GROUND & Saito Yuuya, (2) N@oki * Publisher: Victor Entertainment * Release: February 18, 2015 ** Orderable on: Amazon.co.jp / CDJapan Track 1: Fubuki Track 2: Meaning Track 3: Fubuki (Instrumental ver.) Track 4: Meaning (Instrumental ver.) * Fubuki has double meanings as explained on the lyrics section * Track 1 is usually the ending ** Employed in Winter 2015 Event as E-1 & E-2 boss node BGMs Vocal Collections Character Songs -Kanmusu Songs- Volume 1 「艦隊これくしょん -艦これ-」キャラクターソング “艦娘乃歌” Vol.1 (Kantai Collection - KanColle - Character Song 「Kanmusume Osamu uta」 Vol. 1) * Artist: Fujita Saki, Hidaka Rina, Iguchi Yuka, Nomizu Iori, Sakura Ayane, Suzaki Aya, Tanibe Yumi, Touyama Nao, Uesaka Sumire * Lyrics: minatoku (6), Matsui Shunsuke (6) * Composer: Houno Satoshi (6) * Arrangement: * Publisher: Flying Dog * Release: March 25, 2015 ** Orderable on: ** First run: A new jacket sleeve illustration special drawing Track 1: Straight Ahead! Kongou-class Four Sisters / 進め！金剛型四姉妹 * ''Kongou''-class Four Sisters (Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima) ** Seiyuu: Touyama Nao * Insert song for episode 4 Track 2: The Endlessly Echoing Khorosho / どこまでも響くハラショー * Hibiki ** Seiyuu: Suzaki Aya * More literally 'The Khorosho That Echoes Anywhere' Track 3: First Love! Torpedo Squadron / 初恋！水雷戦隊 * Naka ** Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane * Insert song for episode 2 Track 4: Bright Shower Days * Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi ** Seiyuu: Uesaka Sumire, Hidaka Rina, Tanibe Yumi Track 5: Two Cranes / 二羽鶴 * ''Fifth Carrier Division'' (Shokaku, Zuikaku) ** Seiyuu: Iori Nomizu * A possible reference to a type of Japanese sake Track 6: Let's Not Say 'Good-bye' * The Ship Girl Special Fleet: Akagi, Kaga, Zuikaku, Kongou, Shimakaze, Fubuki ** Seiyuu: Fujita Saki, Iguchi Yuka, Nomizu Iori, Touyama Nao, Sakura Ayane, Uesaka Sumire * Ending song for episode 3 Track 7: Instrumental version of track 1 Track 8: Instrumental version of track 2 Track 9: Instrumental version of track 3 Track 10: Instrumental version of track 4 Track 11: Instrumental version of track 5 Track 12: Instrumental version of track 6 Original Sound Tracks OST -Sound of Warship- Volume 1 「艦隊これくしょん -艦これ-」 オリジナルサウンドトラック “艦響” Vol.1 (Kantai Collection - KanColle -' Original Soundtrack 「Kankyou」 Vol. 1) * Composer: Natsumi Kameoka (Disc 1: 1-14 & 16-26; Disc 2: all tracks), WEST GROUND (Disc 1: 15) * Arrangement: Natsumi Kameoka (Disc 1: 1, 3-13, 16, 17 & 19-26; Disc 2: all tracks), Sachiko Miyano (Disc 1: 2 & 18), Mizuho Hirata (Disc 1: 14 & 15) * Publisher: Flying DOG * Release: March 25th, 2015 ** Orderable on: ** First run: A special new jacket sleeve illustration drawing Sources * Official website music page * Official website news page (PV links) Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Music